1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seatbelt retractor, and more particularly to a seatbelt retractor for use in a seatbelt system in a motor vehicle and for retracting a seatbelt which restrains an occupant in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The seatbelt retractor for use in a seatbelt system in a motor vehicle is generally to retract one end of a restraining seatbelt by a biasing force and house the seatbelt therein.
Among various types of seatbelt retractors, a seatbelt retractor with an automatic stop mechanism for stopping the further unwinding of the seatbelt after the occupant fastens his seatbelt is advantageous in that the retractor definitely restrains the occupant with the stop mechanism. However, there are, in return, disadvantages, where even in a normal situation, the seatbelt is gradually retracted by a ratchet mechanism in the stop mechanism to thereby overrestrain the occupant and deteriorate the comfort of the occupant.
There is also another type of seatbelt retractor, which includes an inertia lock mechanism for stopping the unwinding of the seatbelt by way of sensing a vehicular emergency situation by an acceleration sensor. This type of seatbelt retractor is advantageous in that the occupant is not overrestrained by the seatbelt in a normal situation, but disadvantageous in that the seatbelt cannot secure any packages, special seats for infants or the like onto an occupant's seat. More specifically, acceleration, to the extent that the inertia lock mechanism does not operate or simple movements of the infant seated cause the unwinding of the seatbelt from the retractor, whereby the packages or infant may fall down from the seat.
Another type of seatbelt retractor, exists which includes a manual lock mechanism whereby the above inertia lock mechanism can be manually operated to stop the unwinding of the seatbelt. The manual lock mechanism includes a lever to be manually operated, which is disposed in a narrow space such as under the seats, with the manual lock mechanism attached to the retractor. As a result, the manual lock mechanism with the lever is difficult to be handled. It is necessary for this type of seatbelt retractor to dispose connecting instruments such as wires in order to remotely operate the manual lock mechanism.